


Studying Star Maps

by Bloodspit



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: LadyIrina, M/M, mandorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodspit/pseuds/Bloodspit
Summary: Art and mini-fic inspired by LadyIrina's Mandalorian series with her OC, Corin.  I fell in love with her story and OC, and eagerly await the next chapter.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Character
Comments: 33
Kudos: 311





	Studying Star Maps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



"Kharu, desert planet. Sparse population above ground-mostly Jawa-but dense, sprawling cities in the vast catacombs below the surface. Off the beaten path, but we should proceed with caution," Corin recited, focusing his attention on the data pad from over the Mandalorian's shoulder. Corin's efforts had not gone unnoticed, and The Mandalorian was impressed with how much information he had learned and retained in such a short amount of time. The Mandalorian tilted his helmet in Corin's direction, feeling the warmth of the man at his back, and his hand on his shoulder.

"Your progress shows promise. You're on your way to being an excellent navigator," the Mandalorian spoke gently, allowing himself the luxury of tracing his eyes over Corin's features from behind the privacy of his visor. The child peered at the two men curiously from the sling holding it against Corin's back.

Corin's eyes flicked up to meet the Mandalorian's gaze, a proud smile spreading across his face. "I'm surprised, actually. I was never good at this kind of stuff before," he sighed as his hand slipped from the Mandalorian's shoulder and he stepped away to place the child into its crib. The Mandalorian placed the data pad aside, absent-mindedly rubbing his shoulder that was still warm from Corin's hand. 

"Maybe your superior officers failed to give you the proper motivation," the Mandalorian suggested, lowering himself into his chair and crossing his arms, with a head tilt that indicated a thoughtful demeanor.

Corin smiled to himself as he tucked the child into its crib, heart clenching at the adorable coo he was provided in return. He turned back to face the Mandalorian with a soft expression, eyes lowered to the floor. "You may be on to something," he rasped, throat suddenly tight and his face feeling hotter than it should as he took his place in the other chair.

They sat like that for a moment, neither daring to break the silent reverie that had descended upon the cockpit. Finally, the Mandalorian exhaled and pivoted to face his controls.

"Destination, Kharu."


End file.
